memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/Moral Action/Act Three
Act Three Fade In EXT. SPACE Archer flies by the debris field of the NX-Class and Daedalus Class ships. INT. Wardroom Cmdr. Martin: Was she forth coming? Capt. Taylor: Eventually she was according to her the Romulan fleet was defending the Draken system, when the reinforcements intercepted the battle group and took them out. The tactical screen shows the battle screen. Cmdr. Martin: (looks at map) That would put their fleet here, at the edge of the system. Ens. Carlson: Our position is here just two point nine light years from the Draken System, if I'd adjust our course we should be able to avoid their sensor net. Capt. Taylor: She also gave us the codes to download the tactical database of one of their Warbirds, how close would we have to get to tap into their main computer? Ens. Sutherland: Pretty close. Less than a kilometer. Capt. Taylor: Any Romulan vessels in the region? Ltcmdr. Williams: They're located here in a class-J nebula, it appears they're heavily damaged and are conducting repairs. The screen shows the Romulan vessel with breaches along the outer hull. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: This ship is commanded by Sub-Commander Senak and she's a very tough woman and she demands loyalty from her officers and she's determined to prove herself as a Commander, she's also my half sister my mother who is a Vulcan couldn't return home for her Ponn Far she was captured by the Romulans and she when through it with the father of Senak and I was born. Capt. Taylor: It's still good to have you aboard T'Shar, let's bring it take us to tactical alert Mr. Mason. EXT. Space (The Romulan vessel is in front of the nebula cloud, it gets hit by two torpedoes, then another.) INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Capt. Taylor: This is the Earth vessel Archer Captain Marcia Taylor in Command, you're outgunned, so stand down. (Archer is hit by weapons fire) Ltjg. Mason: Hullplating is holding. Capt. Taylor: One kilometer Ensign. EXT. SPACE Archer and the Romulan vessel are exchanging weapons fire. INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Huge bang! Ltjg. Mason: Hullplating is down to sixty percent. Capt. Taylor: (to Carlson) evasive pattern beta sequence Ensign. Ens. Carlson: Aye, Captain. (Another jolt as sparks erupt) Cmdr. Martin: Hull breach E Deck we're venting atmosphere. Capt. Taylor: Emergency bulkheads. Ens. Sutherland: We've found it Captain. Capt. Taylor: How long do you need? Ltcmdr. T'Shar: About a few minutes to find the attack plans. Capt. Taylor: Can you do something about their weapons? Ltjg. Mason: Not without damaging their main computer. Capt. Taylor: MARIE!! Ens. Sutherland: We've got eighty percent, eighty five, I've got ninety percent. Capt. Taylor: Good enough, Carlson get us out of here maximum warp we've done our part. Ens. Carlson: Aye, Captain. EXT. SPACE Archer leaps into warp. Cut to: INT. Main Bridge Coolant vents from the ceiling. Capt. Taylor: How much did you get of the data? Ens. Sutherland: I've only got ninety percent of the Romulan database. T'Shar isn't happy about what happened. (End of Act Two, fade out)